


Love The Way You Smile

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sweet/Hot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; a very young Sam is heavily pregnant with Dean's multiples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The Way You Smile

It was only a sprained ankle. He was a bit clumsy and had tripped over Bones, who was happily prancing around his legs, joyful to see him. There was no reason for Dean to be fussing over him...well, no reason other than he was fat and swollen with a bellyful of babies. Dean was a mother hen when it came to his health, god, he was going to be an amazing father. 

Sam is greeted after a nap by sweet butterfly kisses and pillow fluffing, and snuggly cuddles, and then spoon fed a delicious bowl of chicken noodle soup with crispy crackers—which only happened because Dean pulled out the puppy dog eyes, pleading for Sam to let him do it, which his big brother totally learned from him in the first place. 

“Dean, I’m alright,” Sam says for what feels like the hundredth time in the past five minutes. His brother just shushes him and carries on rubbing his tummy, and it feels really nice, Sam can’t lie. Dean’s hands are gentle and warm and soft on the swell of his belly, and the tender caress makes him sleepy. He closes his eyes as he soaks up the affectionate tummy rubs. 

Dean cradles his swollen tummy and leans forward to whispers to their babies, “I love you, with all my heart.” 

Sam opens his eyes and grins, carding his hands through Dean’s hair. “You are gonna be such a wonderful father, Dean.” 

His big brother grins proudly, kissing his tummy as the babies squirm inside. Sam palms Dean’s cheek, brushing his thumb softly over the freckled skin, pulling Dean into a sweet kiss. 

“Are you gonna let me spend the rest of the day pampering you, Sammy?” Dean whispers, lips brushing lightly over his lover's. “Gonna let me kiss you.” He pecks Sam's cheeks one by one, then his lips and his cheeks again, earning him a little giggle.  
“Going to let me cuddle you and rub your tummy, and show you how much you mean to me?” 

Sam loves the idea of spending the day in bed with his beloved. He nuzzles Dean's cheek, smiling fondly. Dean’s response is going back to the thing he loves most: kissing his beautiful brother and tugging him into his arms to cuddle him, and Sam soaks up the love like a pretty flower bathing in the golden sunrays, blissfully happy and content. 

Sam smiles, his soft pink lips parting as a joyful, delighted grin spreads across his handsome face. Blissful, he leaned against Dean and opened up his book to the page he’d earmarked; he began to read as Dean softly and tenderly ran fingers through his long, tousled hair. Goosebumps rose on Sam’s skin and he shivered momentarily until Dean brushed them away with a kindhearted hand and he nestled closer to Dean as a blissful, wonderful warmth enveloped him.

For a while the brothers sat there in silence, both taking comfort in the moment of calm and peace and being close. Occasionally, Dean would turn the page for Sam and kiss his neck, rubbing his baby bump softly, and there those Goosebumps were again, and they were gone as quickly as they rose when Dean brushed them away with gentle fingertips. 

Sam didn’t mean to drift off to sleep but Dean was so comfortable and warm, and he felt safe and loved in his brother’s arms, therefore dreams came easily. Dean didn’t have the heart to wake up Sam so instead be pulled the blankets up over them both and set the book aside. As Sam lay asleep in his arms, Dean kissed his forehead. 

“Love you, Sammy,” Dean’s voice rumbled with love and tenderness as his arms wrapped around his brother’s warm, relaxed body. “Sweet dreams.” 

No monsters could get them in their little hideaway from the world, heaven on earth. 

Soft puffs of air tickled Dean’s neck as his beautiful green eyes fluttered open. Warm was the bed and cozy was the body next to him as a pair of skinny arms wove around his waist. Dean’s eyes were barely open and his gaze was still sleepy hazy, but he could see his little brother cuddled next to him; Sammy’s head was tucked under his chin, his face pressed to Dean’s neck and his eyes closed.

The younger boy was sleeping peacefully, looking sweet and beautiful, and Dean’s heart skipped double time in his chest as he held the young boy in his arms. His eyes slid down Sam’s body and his gaze settled on the full round baby bump, swollen and big and poking out from under the baggie hoodie. 

Dean’s sleepy gaze focused and his eyes sparkled with love and joy and delight as he wrapped his arm tighter around Sam’s waist, his hand resting protectively over the adorable, heavy baby bump. Smiling affectionately, Dean trailed one hand over Sammy’s belly and his other through his hair, his fingers gently brushing through Sam’s chestnut silky long locks. 

Sammy stirred and blinked his sleepy eyes open. “Dean? S’ time to get up?” 

Dean chucked at his brother slurred groggy tone. “No, Sammy, go back to sleep. You and the little ones need to rest. Go on, go back to sleep, baby.” He kissed his forehead sweetly and lovingly, soothing away the frown on his little brother’s forehead. 

Murmuring softly, Sam closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep, snuggling into the warm blankets. Dean lay there for several moments, rubbing his brother’s belly and humming softly; then gently, so as not to disturb Sam, he scooted him over, laying the younger boy down on the soft mattresses. Sitting up, Dean tenderly rested both his palms on Sammy’s full belly, massaging the bump with a feather soft caress. 

He felt three separate tiny kicks from his children inside Sam, two from his boys and one from his baby girl. Tears of joy came to Dean’s eyes and he smiled brightly like a dazzling twinkling star; leaning down, he nuzzled his cheek against Sammy’s big belly, his hands rubbing across the bump with lazy, gentle smoothing touches. 

His boys gave a few more kicks, no doubt restless and eager to come into the world to meet their loving daddies. A few more kicks followed, rougher this time, and Sam whimpered in his sleep; Dean shushed his boys, massaging Sam’s belly gently in an attempt to soothe his troublemaking boys. Seconds later the kicking stopped and Dean wasn’t surprised when they settled—his sweet, loving touch always had a way of calming down his boys.

His little girl was quieter than her rowdy brothers, snuggled up against Sam’s ribs, and Dean pressed his soft lips gently to the skin over where she lay. The baby gave a tiny press of her palm, and Dean smiled when he felt her touch against his lips. 

“Hey, little princess,” Dean whispered. He lay down on the bed and pushed the hoodie up, revealing miles of warm, golden skin; Dean’s hands rubbed over Sam’s belly, fingertips tender as he caressed the bump, and he grinned when his baby brother pushed into the touch, seeking out the caress even though he was lost in dreams. 

As Sam slept peacefully, Dean carried on talking softly to his children and kissing Sammy’s belly, his palms soft as he rubbed his sibling’s belly. He kissed every stretch mark and dip of Sam’s tummy, captivated by how beautiful and gorgeous his brother was. In just a few days the babies would be born and Dean would finally get to hold his sons and daughter in his arms, to gaze lovingly into their little sweet faces and cuddle them. 

Being a father was the best thing to ever happen to Dean, and he couldn’t wait to meet his children. 

To Dean there was no difference between jam and jelly. Both were deliciously sweet and yummy on warm toast, and just as good if eaten by itself right out of the jar. However, to his pregnant baby brother, there was apparently a big difference and Sammy only wanted jelly on his toast. If given jam, he would refuse to eat it and give him a bitch face. 

Heaven forbid Dean puts jam on his brother’s bread! That morning when Sammy came waddling into the kitchen wearing one of his oversized hoodies with his huge belly popping out from underneath the cloth, Dean smiled warmly and pulled him into a sweet kiss. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Dean whispered gently, making his brother blush and grin. He began softly rubbing Sammy’s swollen tummy while Sam made happy little noises, sighing blissfully under the touch as he smiled. 

Together they ate breakfast and Dean made the toast perfectly; grape jelly, not jam, smeared over warm, crisp bread, just how Sammy liked. The kiss he received as a thank you for breakfast was a kind, fond gesture, but the adorable, happy nom, nom, nom sounds Sam made while he ate and the joyful, delighted smile on his face was enough to have Dean falling in love with his brother all over again. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/17785.html?thread=4156025)


End file.
